The majority of roads, trails, and other routes in the interior (e.g., non-urban) of a country or remote areas lack accurate and up-to-date vector and topological data. Vector data includes high-precision latitudes and longitudes along the route, and topological data includes junctions, intersections, connections, and available turns. Accordingly, there is a demand for techniques that can capture this information in a cost-effective way.